Princess Raven
by hiean
Summary: A feud started between the Li and the Kinomoto kingdoms shortly after the death of Queen Nadeshiko. How can the love of the Kinomoto princess and the Li prince survive through this cruel fate. Can Eriol help them? Pls Read and Review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CardCaptor Sakura

**A.N:** This is a one-shot. Pls. Read and Review.

Princess Raven 

Once in a distant past, there were two majestic Kingdoms separated by the vast ocean. The princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom and the prince of the Li Kingdom were childhood friends and often visited each other's kingdom when the Queen of the Kinomoto Kingdom was still alive. But after the feud started between the kingdoms shortly after her death, the children never saw each other ever again but they promised to write letters to each other.

_"The wind will carry our letters for us," said the princess with sadness in her voice._

Eight years passed, their friendship strangely blossomed into love.

"Princess Sakura rarely comes out of her room. The smile that adorned her face is no more. She rarely speaks to anyone." voiced the princess' chambermaid to a group of people.

"Yes, you're right. Do you think she's still mourning her mother's death? It has already been eight years." said the cook.

"I think so. She never wore any color except for black. Do you know that the townspeople nicknamed her Princess Raven?" uttered a guard.

He sighed and continued, "Her beauty is unparalleled to anyone and yet she's like a black-colored dove."

"Hush your mouth, Frederick." Silenced the chambermaid.

"But it's the truth, she only talks to her friends, the birds."

They didn't notice someone approaching them. "Alright, alright! If you do not have anything good to say then this conversation is over. Go about your business now!!! All of you!" spat the stern voice of the newcomer.

"Sir Yue, we're sorry…" they told the princess' personal guard as he strode out and the people dispersed.

In the princess' room… 

"Please bring this to Syaoran." She whispered to Mika, her favorite dove, as she kissed her and sent her off.

In the Li Kingdom… 

The prince was pacing restlessly in his room when he saw it, the glimpse of hope he was waiting for. He immediately went to the balcony and greeted the bird. He untied the letter and fed Mika while he read it.

_My Dearest Syaoran,_

_Hours had not passed that I haven't thought of you. How I wished this feud would end so that we could be together forever. I passionately await your warmth embrace. Someday I hoped to be held by your strong arms and be thankful for this life. I wish I could be a bird like Mika so that I could see you once more. Always think of me as I have. I will wait for your letter, my love._

_Love, _

_Your Cherry Blossoms_

_P.S._

_ Always and Forever!!!_

Syaoran held the letter closed to his heart, 'I will always think of you, my Cherry Blossoms.'

He went to his study table and took a pen, paper and ink and started writing his letter. About the time he finished, Mika was also over with the fine delicacy of bird food Syaoran gave her. Syaoran quickly tied the letter onto the dove and saw her off. 'Always and Forever.'

In the Kinomoto Kingdom 

'I can see her.'

"Mika!"

"Come here. Thank you." cooed Sakura as she took the letter and put the bird on its stool. She quickly unfolded the letter and read it immediately.

_My Dearest Sakura, _

_ I, too, am eager to see you and also long to hold you in my arms. My heart beats for you like it is on fire. I wished that mother would presently overlook this whole feud and remember her friendship with your kin. She must not forget that there is no honor in vowing for another's destruction instead it will just bring her pain and the vicious cycle will continue. _

_Still, sealed within this letter will be my love for you. It is the strongest in the whole world. I will always love you for all eternity._

_Love, _

_Your Little Wolf_

_P.S._

_ Always and Forever!!!_

Sakura slid a hand to her eyes to prevent a tear from falling. 'I will always love you.'

She still held the letter when she heard a knock on her door. She immediately hid the letter and answered the door. Behind the frame, she saw a man with unruly black hair. The man looked at her with grief in his eyes.

"Sakura, father requests your presence in the garden." He hesitated for a moment not knowing what to say next, "He desires you to meet someone."

"I'll be down in a minute, uniichan." she said unenthusiastically with a small smile plastered on her face.

Her brother left her to herself, though she wanted to ask questions, she denied the curiosity of her mind the knowledge it seeks for she knew that everything would be answered in due time.

A few minutes later 

"Father, you asked for me?" She saw her father talking to a man with black hair. The man's back was to her so she couldn't see who he was.

"Yes, Sakura, come here. I would want you to meet someone." The black-haired man stood up and faced her. What she saw was not a man but a boy her age. His pools of black showed immense wisdom and authority.

"This is prince Eriol from the Hiragiizawa kingdom." Introduced her father as she went to his side. "And this is my fair daughter, Sakura."

Eriol extended his hand and Sakura reluctantly took it, "Nice to meet you."

"Prince Eriol will be staying with our kingdom for a month. I would give you the honor of showing him our generosity."

"I'm going to leave him in your capable hands." He left the two and went about his business.

"So, princess, do you mind if I call you, Sakura." Eriol asked with softness in his voice.

"No, I don't mind." She quietly answered.

"You're awfully quiet. Don't you want to be friends?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just not used to people."

He hushed up knowing full well that the princess was not intrigue to have a conversation with him.

"What a fine bird!" the prince uttered as a dove gently descended on his shoulder.

"Mika?" she called in wonderment seeing that the bird perched on Eriol's shoulder.

Eriol smiled at her as he petted the bird calling Mika by her name.

Sakura was surprised, Mika was never this welcoming to strangers and, yet, she chose Eriol over her. She looked at Eriol intently thinking of what to say next.

"Why?" Eriol asked her.

"W-what?"

"Why are you staring at me?" he gently demanded.

"N-nothing. It is just that Mika is never this friendly with anyone except with me and …"

"And???"

"My childhood friend."

"I see. I guess I just have a way with animals."

"You can say I have animal magnetism." he joked. Sakura smiled genuinely at this. Never has she met a person who is this kind to animals, no less, a prince.

"We found Mika, my childhood friend and I, in the forest while we were playing. She was wounded and her right wing was hurt pretty badly. She couldn't fly anymore. I cried and cried and Syaoran fixed her up."

"Syaoran? The prince of the Li kingdom???"

Sakura panicked. She knew that Prince Eriol might tell her father about it. It was forbidden in the castle to say any name of any person from the other kingdom, let alone, the prince's.

Eriol saw the panic in her eyes and he assured her calmly, "Don't worry. I won't tell a single soul."

Sakura eyed him warily but Eriol brushed it off saying, "The friendship I'm offering you is genuine. That's why I would have to come clean with you." He sighed before continuing, "The reason why I'm here is because of the wedding arrangement you're father planned with my mother."

"They're getting married?!" Sakura asked standing up, her eyes forming into huge saucers.

Eriol sweat dropped at this. He never knew the princess was so naïve, "No, no. You misunderstood. The arrangement is not for them. It's for…us."

"Oh, I see and I thought that… what!? Why didn't father tell me?" she slumped back down to her seat.

"He was going to tell you over dinner. The marriage will take place on your birthday. They said that it would strengthen their alliance."

He saw the sadness in her eyes, "Are you sad because you're marrying me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that if they strengthened their alliance, then peace will never take place. War will rule our kingdoms."

"And I will never see him again." She added quietly.

"I understand how you feel. I, too, am in love with somebody else: a girl as beautiful as a rose with hair as black as the night sky. But, alas, our love can never me.

"Why?" she looked up and saw a small tear dropped form the eye of the prince.

"Because mother said she's below me. Besides she loves somebody else." He said trying to smile.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. It wasn't your fault."

Dinner came and as planned, Sakura's father told her of the arrangements. No one dared object or raised a query.

Days passed and t'was the dreaded day. Sakura and Eriol significantly became close friends but Sakura still had her heart set on Syaoran.

Sakura tried sending him a letter a couple of times about her predicament but she never had the courage to send Mika off with the letter. She paced around her room restlessly and helplessly knowing that the ceremony will take place in a few hours. She had a letter in her hands and was going to send it off to Syaoran. She was in this position when she heard a knock on her door. She was glad that it was just the prince.

"I want to see him for the last time."

The prince thought for a moment, "I can help you."

"How?"

"I can turn you into a bird."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously and wondered if her husband-to-be is in his right mind.

"I am not kidding. I came from a long line of sorcerers. And I can help you. Do you want it or not?"

Eventhough, she had doubts she answered, "I do."

Eriol chanted a spell and in a few moments, Sakura turned into a bird: a black dove. She cooed a thank you into Eriol's ears. With the letter in her claw, she flew off to the direction of Syaoran's noting the final warning from Eriol, "Remember Sakura you can not change back to yourself until you return to this castle and Syaoran can not hear you words."

An hour later, she flew happily into Syaoran's window. She tried to speak but only sweet sounds were heard.

'What a beautiful bird? I wonder if it came from Sakura.' He collected the bird and saw the letter on its claw. He took it and read it.

_My Dearest Syaoran,_

_This might very well be my last letter to you. I am about to be wed to the prince of the Hiragiizawa kingdom. He is kind, caring and gentle but no one compares to you, y darling. I love you but I cannot defy my father's wishes. I'm sorry. Even if it pains me, forget me so you could go on with your life. I am terribly sorry for the pain I cause you. _

_Love, _

_Your Cherry Blossoms_

_P.S._

_My heart will always belong to you always and forever._

'Sakura.' He crumpled the letter and cried on his bed.

Sakura couldn't bear seeing him like this and so she left immediately, her heart very much in pain.

Sakura returned to her castle. As she neared it, she heard shouting from the castle grounds. "Look! A black bird."

"It must be bad omen."

"Kill it!" she saw Eriol trying to stop the guards from shooting but to no avail. She also so the villagers whom are guests throw stones. Many hit her and she rapidly fell to the castle floor. As she did, she slowly turned back into Sakura.

"Princess! What kind of sorcery is this?!" the crowd surrounded her. A man pushed his way into the center of the crowd, "Sakura, honey, I'm sorry." Her father sobbed.

She smiled, "It isn't your fault. This is my fate."

She slowly closed her eyes, afraid of the overwhelming darkness.

"Don't be afraid. Open your eyes. I will be with you." A voice told her. When she did, she saw a man in princely clothes with unruly chestnut hair looking at her.

"Syaoran!!!" she immediately hugged him.

"Now, we could be together for all eternity." Syaoran declared as they faded into the horizon.

In the Li castle 

"You're highness, you're mother asked for your company in the dining table." A maid persistently knocked on the door of Syaoran's room. When no one answered, she inserted a key into the keyhole and let herself in. As she saw Syaoran, her face face when white. She quickly went out and called, "Queen Yelan! Queen Yelan! Something terrible has happened!"

The queen went to his son's room and her face went pale as she saw her son lying on the bed. She hugged the lifeless form of her son and cried.

oOo

A month after the death of the prince and princess, a treaty was signed by both countries' leaders signifying the end of the feud between the two kingdoms. They buried the two with each other after they read the countless letters of love sent by the two to the other and engraved on their tombstone are the words: _Always and Forever_. They always visit their grave and people honored and adored the love they had for one another. They erected a statue in honor of the two lovers in the park near their grave. Lovers often visit the statue to pray for a happy and content life with their partners.

On the death anniversary of the couple, the two kingdoms released two artificially colored black doves: Mika and her lover. Significantly, years later, the descendants of these doves retained their black color and thus they were called ravens.

Until now, we can still see ravens flying off with a partner in tow. They remind us of the eternal love of the prince and the princess of an earlier time.

**AN: **This is not a legend nor thus the last part has scientific basis. I don't know if ravens are always in pair. That is all.


End file.
